


catch the taste of sunlight on your tongue

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: you can be my moonlight and sunshine [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: Mark might have just woken up, but there is no drowsiness in the way he kisses Taeyong back. The slight chap of his lips against Taeyong's, the instinctual palms on Taeyong's chest.-Markyong sleepy morning sex.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: you can be my moonlight and sunshine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643332
Comments: 27
Kudos: 302





	catch the taste of sunlight on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> hi markyong soft markyong cute markyong sexy

When Taeyong wakes up, it's to the warmth of a body pressed up against his front, arms wounded around a stomach. A broad back, long and lean. Taeyong tightens his arm, pulls in the person in front of him closer. He buries his face against a nape, sighs at the familiar smell of watermelon and the sea.

Mark doesn't stir in his arms despite the slight change of position, Taeyong pulls his head up and blinks blearily at the light peeking through the window next to his bed. He struggles to sit up, rubs a hand over his eyes and his face, reaches for his phone underneath the pillow.

6:11.

It's barely time to get up, but Taeyong has always been an early riser, and is really bad at falling back asleep. He yawns, kicks the blanket aside, and goes to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. He splashes some water onto his face while he's at it, feeling more awake once the cold hit his face.

Taeyong shuffles back inside his room, only to find that Mark has claimed his spot on the bed, curled up in the remnants of Taeyong's warmth like a small cat, blanket swallowing him up to his nose.

If Taeyong wasn't already in love, he thinks he would have fallen right there and then.

Taeyong sits at the edge of the bed, pushes the sleeves of his sleeping shirt up and bends down to ruffle Mark's hair.

Mark lets out a small grunt at the disturbance, moving away from Taeyong's touch. Taeyong only laughs, and wiggles his way back down behind Mark, snaking his arms around the boy, resting his cheek against Mark's back, over his scapulae.

Mark makes a noise, shuffles around in Taeyong's arms until he's facing Taeyong, squints at him through the thick haze of sleep.

"Why are you awake," he rasps.

"I just am," Taeyong answers lightly, before pressing close for a kiss.

Mark might have just woken up, but there is no drowsiness in the way he kisses Taeyong back. The slight chap of his lips against Taeyong's, the instinctual palms on Taeyong's chest.

Taeyong pulls back with a grimace, a scrunch of his nose. "Morning breath," he explains.

But Mark pouts at him, leans in for another kiss and well, Taeyong never learned how to say no. Mark's palms slide up to rest behind Taeyong's neck and Taeyong huffs into the kiss. Hums into it.

"You're so cute." He giggles.

"'M not cute," Mark mumbles against his mouth, adventurous hands sliding down to Taeyong's biceps, eyes slipping shut again. "Kiss me some more."

Taeyong, as always, weak to the whims of Mark and the entirety of his existence, complies.

-

It's easy, afterwards, for Taeyong to pull Mark closer. Easy for Taeyong to slither his hand under Mark's loose shirt (which is Taeyong's anyways), press a hand against his warm abdomen. Easy for Mark to grind his hard on Taeyong's thigh, and for Mark to look at him, pleads with blown, wide eyes and ruddy, swollen lips. Easier still, for Taeyong to give in. To coax Mark onto his back and and reach for the lube they left on the bedside table. It's easy to get Mark quivering around three fingers, with how loose he is still from last night. It's easy to pull the condom on and line himself up.

Sliding into Mark isn't just easy, it's pure bliss.

Taeyong keeps his thrusts short and shallow, tries to give Mark time to adjust. He pays attention to the way Mark takes his bottom lip into his teeth instead. The way his eyes part slowly, staring up at Taeyong. Fixated, as if in a daze, as if awed.

Taeyong gets drunk on it; gets high on it; on Mark's pure adoration of him.

Mark inhales sharply, tips his head back, exposes the long column of his neck, littered with blooms of blues and reds and yellows.

"Harder."

Taeyong puts his hands on Mark's knees, pushes them up further, and draws himself out, until only the tip of his cock is inside before slamming back in in one smooth thrust. Mark lets out a soft gasp, hands going up to clutch at the pillow under his head.

Taeyong keeps the pace steady, fucks Mark slow and deep. Brushes against his prostate every now and then.

"H-hyung," Mark whines, a hand reaching out and Taeyong chuckles.

"Yes, yes," he says, smiling fondly, takes Mark's hand in his, intertwines their fingers together. Heart clenching at the way Mark grips. His other one goes to skim Mark's torso, presses at a nipple. Mark arches his back into the touch. Moans.

"Hyung, please."

Taeyong marvels at how fast it is to get Mark to beg in the morning. Sleepy-eyed and flushed from sleep and so beautiful and only _Taeyong's_. Spread out against white sheets, hickeys from last night littering his neck and chest and thighs.

Taeyong marvels, gut clenching around a moment of possessiveness. Gone as soon as Mark asks because in this world, in this lifetime, Taeyong is more Mark's than Mark is Taeyong's.

Proven by the way Taeyong obliges, easily, bending down to change the angle. So he can fuck better, so he can fuck deeper.

He looms over Mark, a hand braced against the bed. Mark's legs wound around his waist on reflex, and Taeyong picks up the pace, fucks fast into the hot, tight fit of Mark, still loose from last night, still wet and well-prepared and oh so _good._

Mark brings a fist to his mouth, tries to keep down the noises trying to spill out of him.

Taeyong is having none of that.

"Mark," he says, breathless. Always breathless for Mark. "None of that, let hyung hear you," he chides.

Mark looks up, uncertain. But then Taeyong slows down, grinds in dirty and mean and Mark screws his eyes shut, a moan falling from his open lips.

"Yes, hyung," he whimpers, obeys like the good boy he is for Taeyong.

Taeyong rewards his obedience with a kiss, with a sharp jab to his prostate, with languid rolls of his hips that he knows will get Mark whining, will get him moaning and get his cock spurting out precum.

It's not long before Mark is pawing at Taeyong's biceps, making little noises with each thrust of Taeyong's cock inside him.

"Close?" Taeyong pants, he's almost at his limit, too, with the way Mark is clenching around his cock. With how Mark looks at him, with hot, hooded eyes.

Mark nods, hiccups, a hand going around his own cock to squeeze, pumping slow where Taeyong is hard and fast.

Mark likes the dual sensation, likes to be overwhelmed and likes to be fucked until he's incoherent and babbling and crying. But right now that's not what Mark needs, right now Taeyong slows his pace, fucks into Mark with surety and familiarity, pushes Mark's thighs back until they fold and hang in the air and _slams_ in.

Mark gasps at the new angle, screws his eyes shut. "D-deep, hyung. Hyung is so deep." Mark clenches around Taeyong, as if to make a point and Taeyong moans, hips momentarily stuttering.

"Good?"

"Yes, so good." Mark's other hand joins his, twisting around his cockhead to press at the vein underneath.

Taeyong can't help it, seeing Mark so blissed out underneath him, being undone by Taeyong and his own volition. He needs to kiss him, needs to kiss him again and again and again until time will permit him.

"I love you," Taeyong whispers against Mark's lips. "I love you, Mark."

Mark opens his eyes, stares up at Taeyong with surprise. Taeyong says it again, makes his hips go faster, bats Mark's hands away so he can jack Mark off, matches his pace with the way he's fucking into Mark.

"I love you," Taeyong repeats.

Mark gasps, whimpers, hands clutching the sheets. Taeyong knows it's too much, knows how close Mark is from the hitch in his breath, from the way his stomach muscles spasm.

"I love you." Taeyong slams his cock inside, and Mark's moans get higher and higher and higher until it stops, cresting into a silent scream as Mark cums, back arching against the bed, body tense, cock kicking and spurting hot white in Taeyong's hand.

Mark's walls contract around him and that's what pulls Taeyong over. He collapses on top of Mark with a whine, hips twitching and stuttering as he tries to fuck Mark through his orgasm. Only slowing down and stopping when Mark whimpers in discomfort.

They stay still through a quiet moment, catching their breaths under the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Until Taeyong can't take the stickiness between them anymore, and he sits up, through sluggish movements, raises up on his forearms to kiss Mark, noses his neck and kiss him on his pulse point. Mark smells like Taeyong, now. Like sex and sweat and sleep and _Taeyong._

"I'm hungry," Mark murmurs.

Taeyong pulls away, pulls out and ties the condom. He reaches out for the box of tissue always ready on his bedside table. "Shower first."

He wipes his hand, first, and it's pure instinct, to settle beside Mark and wipe him down, too, humming a tune under his breath while he's at it. It's an excuse, regardless, for Taeyong to run his hands over muscle and skin and bones. Feels the solidity and the warmth of Mark underneath his hand.

"Hyung," Mark calls.

Taeyong pauses with a hand stroking the jut of Mark's hip. He hums, quirks up an eyebrow at the boy lying beside him.

Mark meets his gaze, blushes a furious red, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

 _Oh_.

Taeyong gets it, and gets giddy. He lets laughter bubble up from inside his chest, lets it shake him.

"I know," he hovers, grins. "It's okay if it's too hard to say."

Mark grimaces. "Shut up," he mumbles.

"Uh-huh," Taeyong hums, leans down again, and he hopes Mark will never get tired of kissing him, because Taeyong will never get tired of kissing Mark. It's addicting. Mark is addicting. Taeyong stops when he's a breath away, watches Mark's eyes flutter shut. Takes his time counting eyelashes, noting every mole, every pockmark and every curve and turn of Mark's face.

"It's fine," he murmurs, "I know how you feel about me, it's fine." Taeyong closes the gap between them, presses his lips on Mark's. Mark's fingers loop themselves behind taeyongs neck. Taeyong tilts his head, keeps the kisses soft and sweet and just on this side of breathless.

"I love you too," Mark blurts out between kisses. "I love you too."

The admission makes his heart beat faster, makes blood rush over his ears, makes him feel like he's spun from light and air. Taeyong grins against Mark's mouth. So full and so warm and so _in love_ that he feels like he's about to burst.

If he blows Mark in the shower afterwards, that's between him, Mark, God, and Donghyuck's unfortunate washcloth to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked that?? please leave a comment if you did! thank you for reading <3 
> 
> here's where you can find me:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
